List of Collections
For Fashion Show/What's Hot/Collection Promotions Go Here:List of Collections/Collection Promotions Collections Anygriff and Everygriff if owned)|pony 5 = Terramar}} Apple Folks if owned) }} Apple Frontier Apple Fruits Apple Seeds Apple Saplings if owned)}} Archvillains if owned) }} Bright Young Minds if owned)}} Bully Ponies if owned) }} Caballeron's Gang Call for Backup Canny Salesponies }} Canterlot Academy Superlatives Canterlot Trendsetters Changelings Reborn }} Cheerful Apples }} City Hall Frequenters if owned)}} Class Acts }} Classical Trio Classroom Collection Cloudsdale Ponies }} COLLECTION SMASH!!! Cool Colts }} Crystal Citizens if owned) }} Crystals and Friends if owned) }} Crystal Empire Royalty if owned) }} Curious Creatures if owned) }} Cutie Mark Crusaders }} Dancin' Fools }} Daring Do Superfans Darkest of the Dark if owned)}} Day Spa Dedicated Diggers Dig Site Stalwarts if owned)}} Diligent Workers }} Dinner and a Show Distant Travelers Draconic Notables if owned)}} Dystopian Dissidents if owned)}} Elementary, My Dear Stallion! Equestrian Educational Associates if owned) }} Equestrian Protectors }} Equestria's Smart Set if owned) }} Fairegoing Mares if owned) }} Famous and Fabulous! if owned) }} Fashionistas }} Faraway Friends if owned) }} Feather Bangs' Entourage }} Feather Bangs Fans }} Feisty Fire-Breathers if owned) }} Feudin' Families Finer Designers }} Flower Power }} Fluttershy's Fluffy Friends if owned)}} Flying Friends if owned)}} Foal Prodigies }} "Freelancers" }} Friendship Classmates Friendship Scholars if owned)}} Fun-Loving Ponies Gaggle of Griffons }} Glamorous Ponies Grand Equestria Pony Summit }} Happy Campers }} Hard to Find if owned) }} Helpful Hooves if owned) }} High Noon Corral }} High Society History Comes Alive Homebound Ponies }} Honored Guests if owned) }} Hope Hollow Citizens if owned)}} Imperial Unicornians Kind Hearts if owned) }} Klugetown Denizens Klugetown Vendors Legendary Reindeer if owned)}} Legends of Equestria }} Lifelong Friends Little Buddies if owned) }} Living Apples Magical Mystery Cure }} Mane Six if owned) }} Manehattan Fashionholics if owned)}} Marvelous Medicos if owned) |pony 5 = Cheerful Nurse}} Mean Six if owned) }} Metamorphoses Mighty Malefactors if owned) }} Mistmane's Family }} Musical Ponies Natural Elegance }} Nuts about Nuts if owned) }} Peerless Performers Pride of Dragon Land Pillars of Equestria }} Pie Siblings Plus One if owned)}} Pinkie Pie's Family }} Pony Vampires if owned)}} Prime Ponies if owned) }} Protectors of the Empire if owned) }} Race Day Stalwarts }} "Rarity for You" Crew if owned)}} Rarity's Parents }} Ready for Winter if owned)}} Reformed Rabble-Rousers Regal Hippogriffs Responsible Caretakers Retro Royalty and Friends if owned)}} Rodeo Clowns }} Royal Guard if owned) }} Royal Row if owned) }} Rug Appreciators if owned)}} Saddle Row Shoppers }} Sandbar's Family if owned)|pony 5 = Sandbar}} Scary... But Cute! if owned)}} Science Ponies Secrets of the Crystal Empire if owned)}} Seekers of Understanding }} Shutterbugs Silent but Friendly }} Sire's Hollow Development Committee if owned)}} Sire's Hollow Preservation Society }} Sky Pirates Sombraverse Resistance if owned)}} Somnambulan and Proud if owned)}} Somnambulan Stalwarts if owned) }} Southern Equestrian Stalwarts Sparklin' Stallions if owned) }} Spike's Biggest Fans if owned)}} Stallions at Work }} Stormy Memories }} Sugarcube Corner Sunset Villagers Swanky Apples if owned) }} Sweet and Elite }} Sweet Apple Residents }} Talk of the Town if owned)}} The Cat's Meow The Entourage if owned)}} The Met Gallop if owned) }} The Shy Family The Storm Creature Invasion The Wedding Party if owned) }} The Wonderbolts }} Three Foals and a Windigo if owned) }} To Serve & Protect }} Trendy and Sweet }} Tricksters if owned) }} Twilight's Parents }} Unlikely Heroes if owned)}} V.I.Ponies if owned) }} Valiant Ponies Wealthy Ponies Weather Control Pegasi }} Working Ponies }} Works of Fiction Yaks, Buffaloes and Everypony Else }} Young Six if owned)}} Category:Gameplay